Additive manufacturing, often referred to as 3D printing, builds a solid, often geometrically complex object from a series of layers, each one “printed” on top of the previous one. In contrast to more conventional, “subtractive” processes, such as CNC milling or machining, additive manufacturing enables fast, flexible and cost-efficient production of three-dimensional objects from three-dimensional computer aided design (3D CAD) data.
Recently, additive manufacturing has become an attractive solution for the manufacturing of metallic functional components. Additive manufacturing methods use a powder material as a base material. The manufactured component is generated directly from a powder bed. Additive manufacturing techniques allow for the manufacture of high performance and complex shaped parts due to the capability to generate very sophisticated designs directly from the powder bed.
However, as additive manufacturing technology improves, it provides a perfect tool for counterfeiters. Not only is it possible for counterfeit products to be manufactured and sold on the consumer market; unknown to the original equipment manufacturer (OEM), counterfeit components may also make their way into the OEM supply chain of genuine products.
Traditional anti-counterfeiting labeling techniques are unsuitable for metal components. This is because metal parts have a higher melting temperature than any ink or polymer that would be used to label the part. Other anti-counterfeiting labeling or marker techniques, such as embedded nanoparticles, stamping, coatings, adhesives in drilled holes, or DNA markings, increase the cost and process time of manufacturing the part.
Accordingly, those skilled in the art continue with research and development efforts in the field of additive manufacturing.